


Миссия наивысшего ранга

by N_Alay



Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Cooking, Fluff, KakaYama Week 2020, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: Во всем был хорош Копирующий ниндзя Хатаке Какаши, и никто из противников не мог избежать кары от сурового джонина селения Конохагакуре.Никто, кроме пакета макарон с инструкцией на итальянском.И маленькой кипящей кастрюльки.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Миссия наивысшего ранга

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysta/gifts).



> Написано в рамках первого дня RuKakayamaWeek-2020: Повседневный быт

Одной рукой держа пакет разноцветных макарон, купленных на ярмарке сегодня утром, а второй — поправляя забившиеся в особо пикантные и щекотливые места растянутые треники, Какаши мученическим взглядом сканировал злосчастную упаковку, инструкция на которой была написана не на человеческом японском, а на каком-то языке подвыпивших эльфов. Кастрюля на плите уже минут пять угрожающе кипела и грозно булькала водой внутри себя, и суровому джонину от её бульканья и непонятных слов на пакете с макаронами хотелось усесться прямо на холодный пол и позорно расплакаться, капая слезами все в те же несваренные макароны, однако желание поесть перевесило желание дать волю горьким и обидным слезам.

Какаши вздохнул, почесал причинное место через штаны и бросил в сторону сёдзи, отделяющих их небольшую кухоньку от гостиной, обиженный взгляд — да такой горящий, что того и гляди, тонкие бумажные перегородки вот-вот вспыхнут весёлым огоньком. Кастрюля кипела, нетерпеливо подпрыгивала на газовой конфорке и брызгала кипятком во все стороны, Какаши страдальчески вздыхал (преувеличенно громко, чтобы кое-кто точно услышал и немедленно убился муками совести), а затем, закусив губы до побеления, осторожно приблизился к кастрюле и на вытянутой руке, оттопырив мизинец и держа упаковку двумя пальцами, высыпал макароны в кипяток.

Кастрюля булькнула в последний раз, замолчала, будто примериваясь, а затем метко плюнула в Какаши подсоленным кипятком. Прямо в шаринган, по несчастному стечению обстоятельств именно сегодня не закрытый хитаем. 

Какаши пораженно взвыл, от неожиданности подпрыгнул, поскользнулся на пустой пачке макарон и, цепляясь руками за что не попадя, едва не навернул злосчастную посудину на пол.

— Ками-сама, я же просто попросил тебя отварить лапши на ужин! — донесся из гостиной голос Тензо, и Какаши тут же гордо выпрямился, перестав тереть глаз и задницу, в которую секунду назад любовно и нежно впился острый угол стола, и принял самый невозмутимый вид. Голос становился все громче и громче, а через секунду и сам его обладатель появился на кухне, устало снимая очки и скрещивая руки на груди. Тензо осмотрел кухню на предмет видимых разрушений, и взгляд его остановился на надутом, как мышь на крупу, Хатаке. — Что у тебя тут?

— У меня все хорошо, все идёт по идеальному и безукоризненному плану, — буркнул Какаши, даже не оборачиваясь. Схватил с раковины тряпку и принялся вазюкать ею по нагретой кухонной плите с такой силой, будто от этого вазюканья зависела безопасность всей Конохи и самой Хокаге-сама в частности. Обжегся о включенную конфорку, получил очередной плевок кипятка от взбесившейся кастрюли, тихо и стыдливо всхлипнул, отбросил тряпку и сунул пострадавший палец в рот, полным боли взглядом уставившись в потолок.

Тензо вздохнул и медленно приблизился к Какаши, ласково обнял его со спины, потянул за руку, заставляя вытащить палец изо рта, и осмотрел поврежденную в неравном поединке с кипятком часть тела.

— Какаши, ты такая катастрофа, — заключил он, осторожно подув на палец. Какаши засопел, Тензо подозрительно принюхался. — А горелым почему пахнет?

— Блять! — Какаши резко вывернулся из его объятий, подскочил к плите, где подпрыгивающая на конфорке кастрюля дребезжала и плевалась во все стороны кипятком, сдернул крышку и закашлялся.

— Какаши, ну что ты за чудо такое! — простонал Тензо, бедром отталкивая своего несчастного повара в сторону, потянулся за кухонным полотенцем, обматывая ручки кастрюли: с этого придурка станется схватиться за горячий металл руками и заработать очередные ожоги, которые потом придётся лечить ему, Тензо. — Как можно сжечь лапшу, если ты её варишь?

Какаши не отвечал, продолжая обиженно сопеть и баюкать обожженный палец. Вид у него был виноватый, как у нашкодившего щенка, и Тензо не выдержал, рассмеялся, лбом утыкаясь ему в плечо.

— Ладно, горе-хозяюшка, — произнёс он, стягивая с Какаши фартук, — иди отсюда, я сам все приготовлю.

— Но я же... — Какаши вскинулся, возмущённо глядя на Тензо, но тот зажал ему рот рукой и коротко поцеловал в нос, в следующую секунду разворачивая лицом к выходу. Для верности даже придал ускорения в виде хлопка фартуком по филейной части, и сопение Какаши стало ещё громчее и ещё обиженее.

— Иди-иди, а то такими темпами мы без кухни останемся, — произнёс Тензо и не сдержал улыбки, когда до его слуха донесся тихий, но полный облегчения вздох Какаши. Неравная битва с пакетом макарон выжала из него силы похлеще миссии S-ранга, и потому он с превеликим удовольствием смылся с кухни, оставляя Тензо разбираться с последствиями его кулинарных проблесков.

Во всем был хорош Копирующий ниндзя Хатаке Какаши, и никто из противников не мог избежать кары от сурового джонина селения Конохагакуре.

Никто, кроме пакета макарон с инструкцией на итальянском.

И маленькой кипящей кастрюльки.


End file.
